Bloody Christmas
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: Memperingati hari Natal, para anggota Kiseki no Sedai kini berkumpul dirumah kediaman Akashi. Namun, apa yang akan terjadi bila Sang Tuan Rumah memutuskan untuk bercerita seram di Christmas Eve? /Include Some Japanese Urban Legend/AU/Christmas Fic. Happy Reading and Merry Christmas all ( w )/


**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**"Bloody Christmas"**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Kuroi Uta - Eir Aoi  
Some Japanese Urban Legend **

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU, Maybe OOC and some typo.**

**Pairing : AkaKuro**

**A/N : Happy Christmas Eve, Minna-san (^w^)/ kali ini ren hadir dengan fic Christmas "Bloody Christmas"  
****Tenang aja, ga ada adegan bunuh-bunuhan kok di fic ini DX  
****Cuma mampang nama yang agak Horror aja *plak  
****Peringatan buat Minna-san, ingat baik-baik apa yang Kuroko katakan pas di bagian Urban Legend yang dia ceritakan ya :O  
****author tidak menanggung bila kalian melanggar-nya lho.. :3  
****Merry Christmas juga, Minna-san \(^w^)/**

**Akhir kata, **

**Happy Reading all,**

**With Love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a renchanz**

* * *

Langit tampak begitu putih, ia menutupi warna _azure_ yang biasa terpantul, warna _azure_ yang ia sukai. Pemuda berambut _Scarlet_ memandang keatas, iris mata _Heterochrome_-nya melihat salju perlahan turun. Ia sedang berdiri di dekat pillar di stasiun kereta. Syal hitam terjatuh dari pundaknya, ia menggenakan _coat_ panjang berbahan kulit berwarna hitam dengan _fur_ merah yang menghiasi ujung _coat_ tersebut. Sepatu _Boots_ berwarna merah pun berhasil menutupi celana _jeans_ hitam yang dipakainya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan. _Glove_ berwarna _Aquamarine _dapat terlihat ketika ia mendekatkan tangannya ke sekitar tepi mulutnya.

Kereta yang berasal dari Tokyo akhirnya sampai juga di stasiun tersebut. Para penumpang berhamburan keluar dan meninggalkan kereta yang kosong dalam seketika. Pemuda berambut _Scarlet_ itu tetap berdiam sambil menutup matanya, ketika ia merasakan penumpang sudah mulai bubar, matanya pun awas melihat sekitar. Dan, ya. Ia menemukan orang yang ia cari.

Pemuda berambut _Icy Blue_ memakai _Beret Hat_ berwarna Putih. Syal berwarna _Deep Crimson_ terpasang dengan sempurna di lehernya, ditambah Coat berwarna _Hazel_ yang tampaknya agak kelonggaran. Sepatu _Boots _hitam-nya mulai melangkah mendekati pemuda berambut _Scarlet_ tersebut. Sebelah tangannya menjingjing tas dengan ukuran agak besar.

"Tetsuya" ucap Pemuda berambut _Scarlet_ itu sambil membuka kedua lengannya.

"Seijuurou-kun" Pemuda berkilat _Baby Blue_ itu kini terdiam, merasakan pelukan seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ia temui.

"Bagaimana urusanmu di Tokyo?"

"Sudah selesai, Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu, Seijuurou-kun. Padahal bila aku bisa menaiki kereta sebelumnya, aku bisa pergi dengan anggota Kiseki yang lain"

"Tidak apa, Tetsuya. Lagipula aku sudah menyuruh mereka untuk mengeluarkan Pohon Natal dari gudang"

Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum kecil "Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi ke rumahmu, lagipula aku tidak ingin kau masuk angin karena kedinginan" Kuroko lalu memegang tangan pemuda berambut _Scarlet_, merasakan kehangatan pemuda disampingnya ini. Terlepas dari suhu udara yang tampaknya tidak bersahabat tersebut.

Akashi Seijuurou kini memasukan tas bawaan Kuroko ke dalam bagasi mobilnya, _Koenigsegg Agera_ _R _berwarna Hitam dengan lapisan garis Merah kini terlihat dengan jelas. Setelah keduanya memasuki mobil, Akashi mulai menyalakan mobilnya.

"Kau memakai syal pemberianku ternyata" kata Akashi melirik kearah Kuroko, dentingan lagu _Kuroi Uta_ dari _Eir Aoi_ mengalun _mellow_ di mobilnya.

"Seijuurou-kun juga memakai _Glove_ pemberianku"

Keduanya lalu tertawa kecil.

"Apa Paman dan Bibi berada di rumah, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Sudah kukatakan jangan memanggil mereka Paman dan Bibi, Tetsuya. Harusnya kau mulai membiasakan memanggil mereka _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_" katanya Seijuurou sambil tertawa kecil "Dan menjawab pertanyaanmu, mereka tidak ada dirumah, mereka ada urusan pekerjaan"

Kuroko tersipu malu "Kita kan baru bertunangan, Seijuurou-kun, masa aku langsung memanggil mereka _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_?"

Akashi kini tertawa kecil "Sepertinya aku akan pindah ke Tokyo ketika kita menikah nanti" Katanya sambil memegang tangan Kuroko.

Kuroko lalu tersenyum kecil "Ke Tokyo, Kyoto, Osaka atau belahan bumi manapun aku akan ikut denganmu, Seijuurou-kun"

4 tahun berlalu semenjak kelulusan mereka di _High-School_, Akashi Seijuurou mulai menyatakan perasaannya pada Kuroko Tetsuya ketika kenaikan kelasnya ke tingkat 2, dan ternyata Kuroko malah sudah memendam perasaannya ketika ia masih di Teiko dahulu. Meskipun mereka selama ini berhubungan _Long Distance, _Secara Seirin di Tokyo dan Rakuzan di Kyoto, tetapi mereka sesekali pergi untuk melihat pasangannya masing-masing.

Hubungan mereka yang diketahui setahun setelah mereka lulus dari _High-School_ itu tentu tidak diterima secara frontal oleh Ayah Akashi, sedangkan orangtua Kuroko menerima apa adanya bila putranya itu bahagia dengan pilihannya. Namun masalahnya adalah Ayah Akashi. Berbagai cara ia lakukan untuk memisahkan keduanya, namun rasa cinta yang tulus dari keduanya lah yang membuat Ayah Akashi menyerah. Dan mereka menggelar acara pertunangan mereka tahun lalu dan akan mengadakan acara pernikahan mereka tahun depan.

Lalu setibanya mereka di kediaman rumah milik Akashi.

"Tuan muda Seijuurou, Tuan muda Tetsuya, selamat datang" ucap beberapa _Butler_ dan _Maid_ yang menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Kuroko balas menunduk sementara Akashi menyerahkan tas Tetsuya kepada _Chief Butler_, mempercayakan tas tersebut untuk mendarat dengan mulus di kamarnya.

Sepasang langkah yang terdengar bar-bar kini mendekat kearah Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Akashiccchiiii!" Rengek pemuda berambut _Blonde_ sambil menyeret-nyeret Pemuda berambut _Navy_ disebelahnya. "Ah, Kurokocchi, Selamat datang~" katanya berubah ekspresi sementara, lalu ia melihat kembali kearah pemuda berambut _Scarlet_ dan mangut-mangut "Kau mau membunuh kita semua-ssu!? Pohon Natal raksasa yang melebihi tingginya Murasakicchi itu hampir menggencet kita semua!"

"Itu kan karena kau malah bengong di tepi pintu, Kise" Komentar Pemuda berkulit _Tan_ dengan malas.

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, _Domo_" katanya sambil menunduk kecil.

"Yo, Tetsu~ urusanmu sudah kelar?"

Kuroko lalu mengangguk "Untungnya semua bisa berjalan dengan cepat Aomine-kun, makannya aku bisa menyusul kalian di jalur kereta selanjutnya"

Akashi mengendus kecil "Kau keberatan, Ryota? Dengan senang hati pintu rumah ini akan terbuka bila kau terus mangut-mangut seperti itu" katanya dengan suara yang dingin.

Kise lalu berkeringat dingin, meskipun Akashi memang menjadi lebih lembut setelah menjalin hubungan dengan Kuroko, tetapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan seorang Akashi yang mulai jengkel. Cepat-cepat Kise menutup mulutnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kecepatan ekstra.

"Bagus, sekarang lebih baik kita semua makan baru menghias Pohon Natal"

"Makan? Kita akan makan sekarang?" Suara pemuda berambut _Violet_ kini terdengar dari belakang, disusul dengan langkah pemuda berambut Hijau disebelahnya.

"Oha-asa hari ini mengatakan bahwa keberuntungan terbawah itu ada di Virgo-nanodayo, Makannya lebih baik kau berhati-hati, Aomine" kata Midorima sambil mengecek ponselnya.

"Aku tidak percaya ramalah Oha-Asa mu itu, Midorima" balas Aomine.

"Terserah apa katamu, yang pasti aku sudah memperingatimu, nanodayo" katanya sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Karena semua sudah berkumpul, kita akan makan malam terlebih dahulu"

"Makan~ Makan~" ucap Murasakibara dengan riang.

Dan semua pun bergegas menuju ruang makan keluarga Akashi, meja panjang bak keturunan bangsawan itu menggelar dengan rapi ditengah ruangan. Piring dengan berbagai pisau dan garpu berada di sisi meja tersebut. Keluarga Akashi benar-benar menjaga _Table-Manner_ mereka dengan baik ternyata.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, merekapun memutuskan untuk mandi sebelum mereka kembali ke ruang tengah untuk mendekor Pohon Natal yang memiliki kisaran tinggi 3,5 meter. Hari ini adalah _Christmas Eve_, Malam sebelum perayaan Natal dimulai. Perapian yang berada di tengah ruangan membuat suhu udara menjadi hangat, melihat Salju yang terpantul di jendela yang memiliki ukuran sama seperti pintu itu berjejer dengan rapi, sehingga tanpa membuka pintu sekalipun, mereka masih bisa melihat suasa diluar dengan sangat jelas.

"Akashicchi, bagaimana kalau kita memasang bintang ini saja di puncak pohonnya?" tanya Kise sambil memandang sang Tuan Rumah.

Akashi memandang datar, ia tidak tahu mana pilihan yang bagus karena ia jarang menghias pohon natal bersama, secara tahun demi tahun ia melewatkan malam Natal seorang diri.

"Tetsuya, Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya sambil melirik kearah kekasihnya itu.

"Kupikir Bintang yang dibawa oleh Midorima-kun lebih cocok, Seijuurou-kun"

"Hmm.. Baiklah, Shintarou" katanya sambil melihat pemuda berambut Hijau tersebut "Pakaikan Bintang itu diatas Pohon Natal"

Orang yang disuruh malah mematung. Bagaimana ia bisa memanjat setinggi itu? Batinya berkata.

"Bagaimana aku menghias ke atas situ, nanodayo?"

"Apa tidak ada tangga disini?" tanya Aomine sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada, di Gudang" kata Akashi simpel.

Seketika semua langsung terdiam. Mereka tidak mau mengingat tragedi yang terjadi di ruangan ekstra besar yang gelap itu.

"Bagaimana bila aku naik ke punggung Aominecchi saja? Mungkin bisa sampai" kata Kise mengusulkan.

"Yang ada sih harusnya Midorima naik ke punggung Murasakibara" kata Aomine melirik ke arah temannya.

"Sudah, cepat selesaikan dekornya" Titah Akashi sambil berpaku tangan.

Akhirnya, Pohon Natal itu terdekor dengan sangat indah. Lampu-lampu kecil menyala disekitarnya. Lalu mereka yang kelelahan pun duduk seketika di ruangan yang terhampar begitu besar. Beberapa _maid_ kini datang untuk menyuguhkan coklat hangat dan beberapa cemilan kecil kepada mereka.

Lalu, dimulailah percakapan antara mereka dimalam tidak bertuan itu.

"Sambil menunggu jam 12 nanti, bagaimana bila kita bercerita seram?" Usul Akashi dengan wajah yang serius.

Semua memandang kearah Akashi, melihat sang tuan rumah tersenyum dengan sinis kearah mereka.

Kise kini melirik kearah Aomine yang tampaknya menelan ludahnya.

"Dimalam Natal seperti ini bercerita seram, nanodayo? Kepalamu tidak terbentur, Akashi?"

"Tentu tidak, lagipula berbicara hal-hal yang menyenangkan itu bisa kita lakukan esok hari, sekarang, ceritakanlah kisah _Urban Legend_ yang menurut kalian menyeramkan" kata Akashi "Akan kusiapkan perlengkapan yang kita perlukan. Kalian pikirkanlah apa yang ingin kalian ceritakan"

"Ah, aku akan membantumu, Seijuurou-kun" kata Kuroko sambil ikut berdiri dan pergi menuju keluar.

Kini anggota _Kiseki_ yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menatap Aomine, mereka tahu bahwa mantan _Ace_ dari Teiko ini memang tergolong cukup penakut bila berhubungan dengan semua hal-hal yang berbau mistis.

"Aominecchi, kau yakin masih bisa hidup setelah kita selesai bercerita horror?" tanya Kise ragu-ragu.

Orang yang ditanya hanya diam memandang lantai tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Ah~ Mine-chin sudah masuk dalam dunianya sendiri~" kata Murasakibara dengan malas.

"Paling tidak kita masih bisa menggotongnya bila ia sampai pingsan, nanodayo"

Lalu tibalah saat yang menentukan hidup dan mati Aomine Daiki itu. Akashi dan Kuroko telah kembali ke ruangan tersebut dengan membawa 6 buah lilin dan korek api. Ruangan tengah yang dimatikan oleh Akashi kini menjadi sangat gelap, hanya 6 lilin berwarna merah yang terpasang didepan mereka semua. Mereka duduk melingkar dengan posisi jarum jam, dan urutan cerita itu akan dimulai dengan cerita dari Akashi hingga berakhir pada Kuroko.

"Peraturannya mudah, setelah kalian selesai menceritakan cerita tersebut, kalian tiup lilin yang berada didepan kalian, mengerti?"

Semua lalu mengangguk setuju.

Lalu, dimulailah cerita horror berantai ini.

"Ini adalah kisah tentang _**Red Room Curse**_.." kata Akashi dengan lirih, membuat suasana makin mencekam karena cat dinding Akashi yang memiliki dominan warna merah, lalu ia berkata _Red Room Curse?_ ALAS!

"Legenda ini sangat populer dikalangan pengguna internet."

Kise kini menelan ludahnya, merasa agak lega karena ini tidak berhubungan dengan cat rumah berwarna merah, namun apa yang diucapkan Akashi selanjutnya membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"_Red Room_ akan muncul di layar komputermu yang memampang perkataan "_Anata wa—suki desu ka?_"(Do you like_?) Mungkin sekarang kalian akan mengira betapa _Non-sense_-nya _display_ merah yang berada di layar kalian itu, tapi.." ucapan Akashi terhenti, ia melirik kearah teman-temannya satu persatu.

"Bila sang _Red Room_ telah memilih korban mereka selanjutnya, tidak akan ada lagi kata untuk lari. Semakin kalian ingin menutup _Pop-out_ tersebut, keadaan akan semakin memburuk. Kata-kata "_Anata wa—suki desu ka?_"(Do you like_?) akan mulai berubah menjadi "_Anata wa akai heya ga suki desu ka?_" (Do you like The Red Room?) bila kalian telah memasuki point ini, semua harapan kalian untuk hidup akan sirnah, semua layar komputermu akan berubah menjadi merah dan list nama dari korban sebelumnya akan muncul. Hal yang selanjutnya pasti terjadi adalah, **kamar kalian yang akan penuh dengan darah kalian sendiri**"

Akashi lalu meniup lilin yang berada di depannya.

Semua orang menelan ludahnya, apakah mereka harus beralih memakai ponsel daripada komputer bila ingin ber-internet-ria? Nyawa Aomine pun kini sudah mulai melayang mendengar cerita Akashi, ia bersumpah kalau ia tidak akan membuka koleksi Mai-chan-nya via Internet komputer lagi.

Lalu Akashi melirik kearah sebelahnya, Midorima Shintarou adalah orang yang akan bercerita seram selanjutnya.

"Ini adalah sebuah kisah tentang pengemudi Taxi, nanodayo" Midorima membetulkan kacamata-nya, ia meletakkan Kerosuke yang ia bawa di tangan kanan-nya sedari tadi dan mulai mendekatkan dirinya diatas lilin tersebut.

"Kisah ini bermula dari seorang pengemudi Taxi yang sedang mengemudi pada malam hari, nanodayo. Legenda mengatakan bahwa seorang penumpang akan muncul dari arah kegelapan dan melambaikan tangan pada sang Taxi. Penumpang itu akan duduk di belakang dan mengatakan akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang belum pernah didengar oleh sang Pengemudi Taxi. Ketika pengemudi mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mengetahuinya, si penumpang mengatakan bahwa ia akan menunjukkan jalannya. Kemudian selama perjalanan ia akan memberi si pengemudi direksi arah yang sangat rumit, yang menunjukkannya melewati jalan dan gang, bahkan beberapa kota dan pedesaan" Midorima lalu berhenti sejenak. Ia menarik nafasnya.

"Setelah mereka berjalan begitu jauh dan tidak ada tanda-tanda mendekati tempat tujuan, si pengemudi menjadi agak ragu, ia menengok kebelakang, ingin bertanya sebenarnya dimana mereka sekarang. Namun, **sang pengemudi tidak menemukan siapapun didalam mobil tersebut**. Sang pengemudi yang _shock_ kemudian memutar balik roda kemudinya. Dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, nanodayo?"

Semua terdiam mendengar cerita dari Midorima, mereka menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Si pengemudi kemudian terjatuh dari ujung jurang, nanodayo"

Midorima meniup lilin kedua saat itu.

"Itu kisah _**Fatal Fare**_, ya?" kata Kuroko memecahkan keheningan.

Midorima mengangguk sambil mengambil kembali Kerosukenya. "Aku heran mengapa hanya Kuroko yang mengetahui legenda ini, nanodayo"

"Aku pernah mendengar Legenda itu dari ibuku sebelumnya, namun karena kupikir ibuku sedang bercanda makannya tidak kuanggap serius" tambah Akashi.

"Sekarang giliran Kise-chin~" kata Murasakibara sambil meneguk Coklat hangat-nya.

Kise melirik kearah Aomine, merasa iba bila ia menceritakan hal yang lebih seram lagi. Makannya ia memutuskan untuk menceritakan sebuah legenda tempat.

"Aku akan menceritakan tentang _**Inokashira Park Curse**_, apakah ada yang pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya-ssu?"

Kuroko kembali mengangkat suara "Aku pernah melihat tempatnya sewaktu melihat-lihat Tokyo seorang diri"

Semua anggota Kiseki kini melihat kearah Kuroko. Tidak heran ia menjadi _Novelist_, pengetahuannya tentang Legendanya sangat luas ternyata.

"Aku tahu~ Muro-chin pernah menceritakannya padaku~" jawab Murasakibara.

"Baiklah, akan kumulai saja ceritanya kalau begitu. Ini adalah Taman yang terkenal di Tokyo, _Inokashira Park_. Kutukan ini khususnya ditunjukkan kepada pasangan yang tengah asik mendayung perahu berdua diatas danau tersebut. Legenda mengatakan bahwa **setiap pasangan yang berada di atas perahu kecil itu akan segera membenci pasangannya, dan tak lama mereka akan putus**. Legenda ini bermula dari kutukan _Goddess of Water_, _Benzaiten_ yang iri terhadap pasangan yang berada di danau tersebut-ssu"

Lalu Kise meniup lilin ke-3.

"Sebaiknya kita hindari melihat kesana bila aku sudah pindah ke Tokyo nanti, Tetsuya"

Tetsuya menangguk kecil.

"Ayo, sekarang giliran Aominecchi~" kata Kise menepuk pundak Aomine.

Ia menelan ludahnya, harga dirinya untuk tidak di cap penakut itu sangat besar, meskipun dalam hatinya, mungkin arwahnya telah terbang keluar. Ia kemudian berdeham kecil, lalu melihat ke arah lilin tersebut.

"Kisah yang akan kuceritakan adalah _**Kokkuri-san**_"

"Mine-chin~ kau pikir kita umur berapa sekarang? Rasanya cerita itu sudah populer dari zaman SD deh~" Cela Murasakibara.

"Arghh.. sudah diam! Dengarkan saja deh!"

Semua menghela nafas kecil, bagi seorang Aomine Daiki, mungkin cerita _**Kokkuri-san**_ sudah cukup membuatnya gentar.

"_Kokkuri-san_ adalah permainan menakutkan yang berada di Jepang, mirip dengan _Ouija Board_ dan biasanya dimainkan oleh anak sekolah yang ingin memanggil _spirit_ untuk menanyakan masa depan mereka. _'Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, tell me, when is the date of my death?'" _tambah Aomine untuk memberi kesan Horror.

"Kokkuri-san adalah nama arwah yang dipanggil dalam permainan ini. Mereka adalah sosok Rubah (**Kok**-_kitsune-fox_), Anjing (**Ku**-_Inu-Dog_), dan Rakun (**Ri**-_tanuki-Badger/Raccoon Dog_). Memang Permainan _Kokkuri-san_ ini tidak berbahaya dibandingkan dengan _Ouija Board_, tetapi beberapa orang menjadi sedih dan depresi ketika mereka mendapati jawaban yang mereka tidak sukai. Dan, _**Kokkuri-san**_** itu adalah spirit yang suka menipu kalian dengan kebohongannya**."

Aomine dengan sekalem mungkin meniup lilin ke-4.

"Kau tidak mengatakan bagaimana wujud permainannya, Daiki" kata Akashi memandang sinis kearahnya.

"Uh.."

"_Kokkuri-san_ biasanya dimainkan paling sedikit oleh 2 orang-ssu" kata Kise menambahkan.

"Diatas kertas yang telah digambarkan _Traditional Japanesse Gate_, atau _"Torii"_ di tengah atas dengan pena berwarna merah, disebelahnya tertulis kata _"YES"_ atau _"NO"_ disetiap sisi _torii_. Dipaling bawah tertulis angka (0-9) dan diatasnya berjejer huruf _Hiragana_. Permainan ini dimainkan dengan menggunakan koin, dan—" ucapan Kuroko terhenti ketika suara Aomine kini menggelegar di ruangan tersebut.

"Sudahlah, Tetsu! Ceritaku kan sudah beres, ga usah dibahas-bahas lagi, sekarang cepetan, Murasakibara!" kata Aomine sambil marah-marah.

Kuroko lalu tersenyum kecil, rencananya membuat Aomine guyar ternyata berhasil.

"Sudah giliranku ya~" kata Murasakibara.

Semua orang memandang Murasakibara sekarang. Menebak-nebak cerita apa yang akan ia ceritakan pada mereka semua, Apakah tentang monstrer kue dan pembuatnya?

"Cerita yang akan kuceritakan adalah _**Kuchisake Onna**_~"

Semua lalu terdiam. Apa katanya? _Kuchisake Onna? Slit-Mouthed Woman?_ Wanita bermulut sobek? Uh-Oh.. sepertinya ini akan menjadi cerita yang serius.

"Ini adalah kisah nyata sekaligus _Urban Legend_ yang diceritakan oleh teman _Nee-san_" katanya sambil meneguk Coklat itu kembali dan meletakkan di samping lilin merah yang berada didepannya.

"_Kuchisake-Onna_ adalah seorang wanita yang berjalan seorang diri di sore atau malam hari menggunakan masker oprasi. Incarannya itu _random_, mulai dari anak kecil, perempuan bahkan laki-laki. Tetapi ada yang mengatakan bahwa ia lebih menyukai anak kecil. Ia akan bertanya pada orang tersebut _'Watashi Kirei?'-Am I Pretty?- _, bila orang tersebut mengatakan bahwa ia tidak cantik, _Kuchisake-Onna_ akan langsung membunuh orang tersebut."

"Kalau begitu kita tinggal mengatakan, 'ya', nanodayo" interupsi Midorima.

"Sayangnya tidak bisa seperti itu, Mido-chin~" Murasakibara lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Bila orang tersebut berkata 'ya', ia akan membuka maskernya dan menunjukkan mulutnya yang sobek dan berdarah, kemudian ia kembali bertanya, _"Kore Demo?"-How about now?- _ bila orang itu berkata tidak, ia akan membunuh orang itu dan membiarkan mulut sang korban bernasib sama sepertinya. Tapi, ketika orang tersebut berkata 'ya', mereka masih belum aman. _Kuchisake-Onna_ akan mengikutimu menuju rumah dan membunuhmu di ambang pintu"

Kemudian Murasakibara meniup lilin ke-5.

Aomine merinding, ia memegang mulutnya secara seketika.

"Lalu, _Kuchisake-Onna_ itu menyerang memakai apa?" tanya Aomine.

"Gunting" kata Akashi simpel, yang berhasil membuat semua anggota _Kiseki_ kecuali Kuroko melirik kearahnya dan berpikir **'11-12'**

"A..Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk melarikan diri darinya-ssu?" tanya Kise "Aku tidak mau wajahku yang mulus ini kalau sampai dirobek!"

"Ada yang mengatakan untuk selamat dari pertanyaan sang _Kuchisake-Onna_ kita harus menjawab 'Mungkin' atau 'Rata-rata'. Pada Saat Kuchisake-Onna sibuk mencerna jawaban kalian, itu adalah kesempatanmu untuk lari. Tanpa distraksi ini, bila kalian mencoba untuk tetap lari, _Kuchisake-Onna_ akan mengejar kalian." Jawab Kuroko dengan tenang.

"Ada hal lain juga yang bisa kalian lakukan bila bertemu dengannya" tambah Akashi "Katakan _'Pomade'_ selama 6x dan dia akan melarikan diri, atau bertanya balik padanya _"Watashi Kirei?" _saat ia kebingungan, saat itu juga kau harus berlari"

"Satu lagi~" tambah Murasakibara "Berikan dia _Amber Candy_ dan dia akan membiarkanmu pergi~"

'Tetap saja berhubungan dengan makanan' kata semua anggota _Kiseki_ dalam hati.

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu, Tetsuya" kata Akashi memandang kesebelahnya.

Anggota lainnya sudah mulai panas-dingin, cerita macam apakah yang akan diceritakan oleh Kuroko Tetsuya?

"Cerita yang akan kuceritakan adalah sebuah frasa puisi tentang _**'Tomino Hell'**_ Kuperingatkan sebelumnya kepada kalian, bila kalian ingin mengetahui isi dari puisi kematian ini. **Jangan membacanya lebih dari 3x, termasuk translate Inggrisnya. Jangan mengeluarkan suara ketika membacanya, apalagi membacanya dengan keras**. Bila kalian melanggarnya, aku tidak akan menanggung apa yang akan menimpa kalian" kata Kuroko sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah lilin yang berada didepannya, satu-satunya lilin yang menjadi penerangan di ruangan itu.

Angin yang berhembus disela-sela jendela kini membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. Entah karena cerita seram yang telah mereka dengar selama ini, ataupun karena angin dingin yang membungkus kulit mereka. Ancaman yang jarang diucapkan dari sang _Phantom Player_ benar-benar mereka simak dengan baik, karena bila Kuroko mengatakan untuk tidak melakukannya, itu berarti ia sungguh-sungguh memegang ucapannya.

"Tomino Hell ditulis oleh Yomota Inuhiko dibukunya yang berjudul "The Heart is Like a Rolling Stone", dan ini melibatkan Saizo Yaso's. Buku ini berisi 27 puisi dari tahun 1919. Entah mulai kapan rumor ini bermula, tetapi ada sebuah peringatan _'If you read this poem out loud, tragic things __will happen.'_ Ini terlihat seperti kutukan." Kuroko berhenti sejenak, ia memandang teman-temannya sambil tersenyum menyeramkan.

"Ada kisah yang mengatakan bahwa Tomino adalah seorang gadis kecil yang terlahir cacat. Kemudian ia menuliskan sebuah puisi dan menunjukkannya kepada kedua orangtuanya. Melihat betapa mengerikan isi dari puisi tersebut, orangtua Tomino mengurung Tomino yang malang itu di gudang yang sempit dan tidak memberinya makan"

**PRAK**

Semua kini terdiam melihat kearah Aomine yang baru saja menyenggol gelas didepannya.

"Ah..Maaf.." kata Aomine keringat dingin.

Kuroko lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu, beberapa hari kemudian, Tomino meninggal dengan tidak wajar. Fakta tentang puisi ini pun dikutip oleh seorang penyiar radio yang sedang membacakan Puisi Tomino di siaran Radio yang membahas tentang _Urban Legends_. Pada awalnya ia masih merasa semua baik-baik saja, namun beberapa lama kemudian sang penyiar merasa kesulitan untuk bergerak, ia hanya bisa membaca setengah dari puisi tersebut dan menghentikannya. 2 hari kemudian, ia mengalami sebuah kecelakaan mobil dan mendapat 7 jahitan di tubuhnya, yang mungkin itu adalah kutukan dari puisi tersebut karena ia telah membacanya keras-keras"

Lalu Kuroko meniup lilin ke-6, lilin terakhirnya.

. Dingin.

Tidak ada yang berani mengangkat pembicaraan, sampai tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengangetkan mereka.

_**KRIETT**_

Kuroko yang kaget langsung memegang lengan baju Akashi. Sedangkan Aomine tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya langsung memeluk Kise yang berada disampingnya. Midorima mematung ketika mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba itu. Sedangkan Murasakibara hanya menatap datar ke asal suara tersebut.

"Ara~? Tuan muda semua kenapa bergelap-gelapan seperti ini?" tanya seorang _maid_ yang masuk ke kamar tersebut dan menyalakan lampu.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami hanya habis bercerita seram" kata Akashi dengan santainya.

Sang _Maid_ langsung menutup mulutnya "Maaf telah mengganggu kalian" katanya sambil menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula cerita seramnya sudah selesai" kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum, ia tidak melepas pelukannya dari tangan Akashi.

"Saya ingin menggelar _futon_ di ruangan ini, mengingat atas perintah tuan muda Seijuurou yang mengatakan semua akan tidur di ruang tengah" katanya sambil tersenyum lembut "dan—" ucapannya terhenti ketika matanya melihat kearah Aomine dan Kise.

"Aominecchi! Hey! Jangan mati disini-ssu!" kata Kise sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Aomine yang tampaknya mati suri itu.

"Tampaknya ia tidak bisa menahan rasa takutnya lagi, nanodayo" kata Midorima.

"_Onee-chan_~ aku boleh meminta kue cemilan lagi?" tanya Murasakibara pada _maid_ tersebut.

Akashi lalu menghela nafas kecil.

- xXx -

Terkutuklah rumah Akashi beserta lorong-lorong ruangannya yang terlihat begitu mirip. Terkutuklah mereka semua yang telah bercerita seram dan membuat Aomine setengah hidup, dan Terkutuklah Akashi Seiuurou yang sudah menyarankan bercerita horror itu, batin Aomine.

Ia tertidur di ruang lain dan bangun disuatu tempat, seorang diri. Lampu yang seharusnya menerangi ruangan itupun dimatikan, benar-benar membuat suasana mencekam muncul dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kenapa semua lorongnya juga dimatikan sih!" gerutu Aomine sambil melihat kiri-kanan tempat tersebut.

Sampai akhirnya ia berjalan disuatu lorong dan menemukan sebuah kamar dengan lampu yang masih menyala. Takut-takut Aomine mengintip kamar tersebut untuk menanyakan dimana teman-temannya berada. Namun ia tercengang.

Seorang _maid_ sedang berdiri disana. Namun, warna pakaian pada _maid_ itu berbeda. Bila biasanya hanya berwarna hitam dan putih, pakaian yang dikenakan _maid_ ini sangat berbeda. Ia menggunakan kostum _maid_ berwarna hitam-merah dan renda keunguan. Aura yang terkesan _Gothic_ pun menghiasi ruangan tersebut. Mulutnya sedang bergumam kecil, alunan melodi yang begitu mengerikan ditelinga Aomine. Ia sedang memakaikan pita di boneka kecil yang berada didepannya.

"_**Nah, Marionette ku tersayang~ dengan ini kau akan tampak cantik~"**_ katanya.

Seakan terhipnotis oleh pemandangan didepannya, ia sampai tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang memegang pundaknya.

"**HUAAA!"** Teriak Aomine ketika melihat ke belakang.

Akashi mengerutkan dahinya "Kau ini kenapa, Daiki? Ryota mencarimu sedari tadi dan kau malah bengong ditempat ini"

"A..Aku tidak bengong! Aku melihat kakak cantik yang sedang memegang boneka di depan pintu ini!"

"Pintu? Pintu apa yang kau maksud?"

Aomine langsung memutar kepalanya dan menemukan tidak ada satupun pintu yang berada didepannya. Hanya tembok merah, merah darah yang berada didepannya.

"Jangan bilang kau berhalusinasi karena aliran listrik padam" kata Akashi tersenyum sinis.

"Aku tidak bercanda! Hey, Akashi, aku sungguh melihat sesuatu!"

"Ya, Ya~ ayo kita pergi ke ruang tengah, semua sudah menunggu" kata Akashi kemudian melagkah maju.

Aomine lalu mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia mengusap-ngusap tangannya sendiri, merinding dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Mungkin ia memang sedang berhalusinasi.

"Seijuurou-kun" kata Kuroko langsung memegang tangan Akashi ketika mereka memasuki ruang tengah. "Ah, Aomine-kun sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroko sambil memandang Aomine.

"Tampaknya aku tidur cukup lama, jam berapa sekarang?"

" 12 kurang-ssu" kata Kise mendekati mereka "Aominecchi membuatku khawatir saja, kau benar-benar seakan tidak bernyawa tadi!" Cemberut Kise.

"Maaf, tidak kuasa menahan rasa takut" ejek Murasakibara sambil mengikuti gaya Aomine.

"Oi, Murasakibara!" Protes Aomine.

"Biasanya Kise yang menjadi bulan-bulanan, sekarang Aomine yang menggantikannya. Benar-benar hari sialmu, nanodayo"

"Berisik kau, Midorima!"

"Sudahlah, diam kalian semua!" Satu titah dari Akashi dan tempat tersebut menjadi hening "Sudah hampir jam 12, lebih baik kita memulai acara kita"

Semua mengangguk dengan pasrah. Midorima kini mengatur minuman dan beberapa makanan di meja, Murasakibara sibuk menghias Kue yang berada didepannya, sedangkan Kise siap-siap mencari _Streamers_ dan _Confetti_ . Aomine yang baru datang langsung diberi mandat oleh Akashi untuk menyalakan lampu-lampu di pohon natal. Dan tersisalah Akashi dan Kuroko yang berdiam diri menghitung mundur jam 12 itu.

Lalu, pada saat jam sudah menunjukkan jam 12.

Setelah Kise melemparkan _property_ yang sedaritadi ia pegang, dan semua kerap bernyanyi lagu _"__**We Wish You a Merry Christmas, Jingle Bells,**_ _**Santa Claus Is Coming to Town**__**" **_ lalu Kuroko membuka pembicaraan duluan.

"_Merry Christmas_, Seijuurou-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun" kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum kearah mereka.

"_Merry Christmas_, Minna-cchi~" kata Kise sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"_Merry Christmas_, Nanodayo" kata Midorima sambil membetulkan, atau pura-pura membetulkan letak kacamatanya itu.

"_Merry X-Mas_" kata Aomine singkat.

"_Merry Christmas_~" kata Murasakibara sambil mencolek kue yang berada didepannya.

"Tetsuya, Shintarou, Atsushi, Daiki, Ryota" kata Akashi memanggil nama mereka satu persatu "Aku senang bisa merayakan Malam Natal dan Natal bersama kalian, _Merry Christmas_" kata Akashi. "Lalu, sebagai hadiah kedatangan kalian, akan kuberikan sesuatu yang tidak akan kalian lupakan. Daiki, matikan lampu dan nyalakan lampu di pohon itu"

Tanpa berkata lebih lanjut, Aomine langsung menyalakan lampu-lampu kecil yang menghiasi pohon natal tersebut. Ditambah Akashi memegang sebuah _remote_ dan menekan tombolnya, kini, langit-langit di atas berubah menjadi replika langit-langit yang biasanya terdapat di planetarium, langit dengan rasi-rasi bintang. Mereka semua terkagum dengan pemandangan yang mereka lihat, ditambah oleh tingginya Pohon Natal yang telah mereka dekor selama kurang lebih 3 jam.

"Cantiknya" kata Kuroko sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Akashi. "Terimakasih sudah mengundang semuanya, Seijuurou-kun, aku senang bisa merayakan Natal bersama anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_"

"Aku juga senang bisa merayakan Natal bersamamu, Tetsuya" kata Akashi sembari mencium dahi Kuroko dengan lembut.

Lalu..setelah mereka semua selesai makan-makan dan minum, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidur. Aomine menelan ludahnya menemukan lukisan di salah satu ruangan tersebut, sosok yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Akashi, siapa wanita ini?" tanya Aomine menunjuk kearah lukisan itu.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan sosok ini, Daiki?"

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran"

"Dia Nenek buyutku sewaktu muda, namun hobinya sangat mengerikan, mengumpulkan banyak manekin di kamarnya dan sering berbicara dengan boneka buatannya" kata Akashi sambil melihat kearah Aomine "Kau.._melihatnya_?" tanya Akashi sambil menepuk pundak Aomine.

"Berhati-hatilah, **mungkin kau akan menjadi sasaran selanjutnya**" kata Akashi sambil berbisik kearah Aomine.

Aomine langsung mematung, wajahnya kini sangat pucat, ternyata rumah Akashi memang terkutuk! Umpatnya dalam hati.

**~Owari~**


End file.
